The present disclosure herein relates to a display panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a Chip On Glass (COG) type display panel and a display device including the same.
The inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a pattern formation of an input/output signal transmission pad in a COG mounting structure liquid crystal display device.
With the recent rapid development to information society, the need for flat panel display devices having excellent characteristics such as thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption emerges, and since a liquid crystal display among them has excellent resolution, color display, and image quality, it is actively applied to a monitor of a notebook computer or a desktop computer.
In general, a liquid crystal display device is a device where two substrates with respective electrodes are disposed to allow surfaces with the two electrodes to face each other, and after a liquid crystal material is injected between the two substrates, liquid crystal molecules are moved by an electric field generated by applying voltage to the two electrodes in order to represent an image by a light transmittance changed according thereto.
Such a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel where liquid crystal is injected between two substrates, a backlight disposed at a lower part of the liquid crystal panel and used as a light source, and a driving unit disposed at the outside of the liquid crystal panel and configured to drive the liquid crystal panel.
Herein, the driving unit includes a drive integrated circuit (IC) for applying signals to wires of the liquid crystal panel, and according to a method of packaging the drive IC in the liquid crystal panel, there are chip on glass (COG), tape carrier package (TCP), and chip on file (COF).
A COG method among them is a method for directly adhering a driving IC to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display device in order to directly connect an output electrode of the drive IC to a wire pad on the array substrate. Thus, the COG method has a simple structure so that manufacturing processes are simple and manufacturing costs are less.